Knives, particularly folding blade knives, have been utilized as a basic tool for numerous tasks that require any type of incising material. In fact, a knife is probably one of the most versatile tools available, where the conventional “pocket knife,” as its name implies, indicates wide usage and availability to many people. However, a knife in its basic configuration does not restrict the amount of incision to material which is necessary in certain applications. People that work with insulated wire, such as electricians, farmers, handymen, construction workers, or individuals working with wire around the house or for their profession often require removing a portion of the insulation and leaving the underlying wire exposed, presumably for electrical conductivity such as insertion into a twist-on wire connector. However, this procedure generally requires a more surgical application of some form of incising device to cut through the outer insulation and leave the inner wire and not make substantial contact with the inner wire. Disclosed herein are various embodiments to provide the functionality and usefulness of a pocket knife while also providing wire stripping capabilities.